Semiconductor components are typically manufactured using wafer level fabrication processes. Semiconductor dice, for example, are fabricated by subjecting silicon wafers to well known processes. Following the fabrication process, the dice must be separated into individual units. The separation process is sometimes referred to as "dicing". Dicing is typically accomplished by cutting the wafer with a saw blade, an etchant, a liquid jet stream, or a laser beam.
With a conventional dicing process, the wafer can be mounted to a support member known as a "film frame". The film frame includes a frame, and an elastomeric adhesive film stretched across the frame. The adhesive film secures the wafer to the frame, and maintains the dice in a stationary position for dicing.
Semiconductor dice can also be packaged using wafer level processes. For example, one type of package, known as a chip scale package, can be fabricated while the dice are still contained on the wafer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,685,885 and 5,682,061 to Khandros et al. disclose representative wafer level fabrication processes for chip scale packages. Following the packaging process, the wafers are diced to separate the chip scale packages into individual units.
With either bare dice or chip scale packages, the separated components can subsequently be transferred to a carrier adapted to hold multiple components. The carriers are used to transport the components for further processing, such as testing, and for assembling the components to circuit boards and electronic devices.
One type of carrier used widely in the industry, is manufactured by Vichem Corporation, of Sunnyvale, Calif. under the trademark "GEL-PAK". These carriers include a plastic frame and an elastomeric membrane formulated to provide a releasable adhesive surface for the separate components. Representative elastomeric membrane materials include silicone, polyurethane, thermoplastic elastomers and polyimide. The elastomeric membrane can accommodate various components having different sizes and shapes.
Typically, the frames for this type of carrier can be stacked for enclosing and protecting the components. In addition, the frames can have a "standard" peripheral configuration, and "standard" features that permit handling by standard equipment, such as magazines and conveyor tracks. The standard features can include lugs, recesses, chamfers and other features formed integrally with the frame. One type of standard carrier is constructed according to JEDEC (Joint Electron Device Engineering Council) standards, and is known as a JEDEC tray.
One aspect of these carriers is that the components are typically placed into the carriers one component at a time. For example with wafer dicing, a pick and place vacuum mechanism can be used to individually remove each die from a film frame for placement in the carrier. Individual loading of components into carriers can be time consuming, and subjects the components to additional handling. It would be advantageous for a dicing system to transfer diced components into carriers in groups, rather than individually.
Further, although an external configuration of a carrier may be standardized, an internal configuration of the carrier is typically adapted for use with only one type of component. For example, some carriers include individual compartments sized for a particular type of component. It would be advantageous for a carrier to have the capability to handle different types and sizes of components.
The present invention is directed to a system for dicing semiconductor components in which multiple diced components can be placed in a carrier of the system at the same time. In addition, an external configuration of a carrier tray of the system is standardized, and an internal configuration can accommodate different types of components.